theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Mr. Lunt
Characters * Mr. Lunt * George * Mr. Nezzer Part 1 * Mr. Lunt: Hi, Sorry I'm Late * George: You know what tommorow is? * Mr. Lunt: Banishment. * George: Oh, Alright. * Mr. Lunt: Ha! * George: Oh did I ever told you about Dinkletown? * Mr. Lunt: Uh... Ah Okay. What is it? * George: I used to deliver the mail there. * Mr. Lunt: Oh hah * George: Oh, did I ever tell you about the Town that Didn't get Poop? * Mr. Lunt: Nope. * George: I suppose one more Story won't hurt. * Mr. Lunt: I did not to ask you... * George: Now, Let's see... A Poop Story. * Mr Lunt: Uhh... Okay. * George: Well, It was a... Three boys and a funny little Poop showed up at my front door... * Mr. Lunt: Um... * George: Don't Act so Surprise. * Mr. Lunt: Okay, But a... * George: Yep, Three boys and a funny little Poop showed up at my front door, why, if I didn't have a hitch on my truck, they'd probably still be there today. * Mr. Lunt: Nnnn-nnnn... * George: That's right, those weren't their real names. Won't get to that later. But boy when they're in first surprise, so they got to my Truck. * Mr. Lunt: Hahaha. No Wait. * George: If you don't get some sleep you're going to be Pooped Tommorow. * Mr. Lunt: Oh, No, No. * George: So let's just close our Little eyes... * Mr. Lunt: Nope. * George: Don't Act so confused. * Mr. Lunt: Nope. * George: Oh, Alright. * Mr. Lunt: That's all of nice when you... * George: That's right, now let's just close our... * Mr. Lunt: Ho, ho! You want to Bet? * George: Oh, you're mom's gonna... * Mr. Lunt: If she got away with that, no one would listen to ME. Part 2 * George: I'm George! * Mr. Lunt: And this is Mr. Lunt. * George: Well, speaking of which, it's almost 8 o' clock! The time for the Morning Poop Delivery. * Mr. Lunt: Well, That's not Right * George: Ha! Oh Did I ever tell you about Mr. Nezzer? * Mr. Lunt: Nope. * George: Nebby K. Nezzer. I bet you call it Mr. Nezzer. * Mr. Lunt: Okay. * George: Now Mr. Nezzer's not a bad man, he just gets confused sometimes. * Mr. Lunt: Was he looking for a Donut. * George: This time Anyway. * Mr. Lunt: What on Earth?!? * George: That's Right, he just gets confused sometimes. * Mr. Lunt: Looking for a Donut that can be a whole lot of movie like there. * George: Now this is a Pickle. * Mr. Lunt: Mmm-hmm. He sounds like a very special guy. * George: Oh Yes, Oh yes, he would've been, if it wasn't for what happened next. * Mr. Lunt: He saw a Donut? That he scared right out of his skin. * George: Well, um... I know that, and you know that, but Nezzer is a little confused. * (Door opens) * George: Uh-oh. * Mr. Nezzer: The Nerve! I am disgusted! * (Haman's Song Instrumental plays) * George: Nnnnunuh... Hmm-hmm. * Mr. Nezzer: come on over here! * Mr. Lunt: Nnnnn-nneg... * Mr. Nezzer: Come on over there! (x2) * George: Oh, I love to. But well um... It was a... Go away. * Mr. Nezzer: Okay, Lets get this overwidth. It's way past my bedtime. * Mr. Lunt: Nnnnnn... Neg... * Mr. Nezzer: Make me a Sandwich. * (Haman's Song Instrumental stops) * Mr. Lunt: Okay. * Mr. Nezzer: Oh Thanks. * George: Course. * Mr. Lunt: Oh Yeah. * (Door closes) * Mr. Lunt: What's the Deal with That?!? * George: Who Knows. * Mr. Lunt: Sounds to much like the Smurfs to me. * George: Ha! * Mr. Lunt: Can I have another Donut? * George: Oh, You're Mom's gonna be... * Mr. Lunt: I did not ask you if you were interested. The king needs a Donut. * George: Ha, ha, he, nuh, ha. * Mr. Lunt: What is going on... Go home and get dress? * George: Oh, Alright.